


Bat-Cow and Kit-Cow

by CloakedSparrow



Series: Collected Bat-Family Stories [17]
Category: Bat Family (DCU), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Barn Raising, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, No Dialogue, No Romance, No Sex, Short One Shot, Super Sons Shinanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: Damian decides that Bat-Cow needs companionship after visiting the Kent family farm. He and Jon come up with a plan. They really need to learn that not everything is a secret mission.





	Bat-Cow and Kit-Cow

After visiting the Kent family farm, Damian became concerned about Bat-Cow. Not in the weak, whiny, worrisome way, of course. Damian just thought about his cow’s welfare to a degree he hadn’t before. He had learned a lot about cows from Jon and his parents, such as the fact that they are herd animals.

It hadn’t occurred to Damian that Bat-Cow might need companionship before. Bat-Cow couldn’t be taken to a park like Titus or go on missions like Goliath. She had to remain in the cave. Alone.

It just wouldn’t do. His cow deserved better.

Not that Damian would ever consider giving up Bat-Cow. No, he just needed to make better arrangements for her and find her some sort of companionship.

The first issue was easy enough. Wayne Manor was build on the sprawling grounds owned by his father, so Damian just announced one day that he needed a pasture and barn for Bat-Cow. Bruce looked a little surprised by the announcement and displeased at the way it was delivered, but he told Damian to go ahead and build it. 

Damian didn’t know how to build a pasture, but Jon’s dad did and once Jon told Clark about it, they invited themselves over for a ‘barn raising’. To Damian’s surprise, all three of his brothers and his sister came to help too. Dick even brought his friends Roy and Wally along. His father took time from work to assist as well.

With all of them working to together, the pasture and barn were up by the end of the day.

Bat-Cow (along with Jerry the Turkey) was moved to the barn that night and she seemed happier over the next few days.

But it still was not enough. Damian knew she needed more than a turkey for companionship. He just wasn’t sure what to do about it at first. Then, he thought of his father.

Bruce had been on the road to a lonely life. Having a secret vigilante identity did that. But his father wasn’t alone. He actually had a rather large circle of friends and a very devoted family.

It had all started with Dick. Damian had heard the story. He knew that taking Dick in had changed the game for Bruce. Having a son meant the world to him, and with Dick came others, friends, girlfriends and associates. People Bruce wouldn’t have let into his world if it hadn’t been for his child. Then had come Damian’s other siblings and with them, more people.

The answer to Damian’s current dilemma came easily then. Bat-Cow needed a child. He immediately called Jon to ask if he had any that would be capable of impregnating her. Fortunately, Jon was used to Damian’s odd manner of communication and simply answered that they had a bull on the Kent farm.

Damian knew his father wasn’t thrilled about all his animals. His brothers had commented about the fact that they’d never been allowed pets and Damian had overheard Dick arguing with Bruce about keeping Bat-Cow after he’d brought her home. He decided the old adage that it was better to beg forgiveness than ask permission applied to the situation.

He and Jon waited until both of their fathers were going to be occupied with the Justice League and Lois was on assignment out of town. He asked if Jon could stay at the manor for the weekend.

Clark and Lois said yes right away but Bruce was immediately suspicious.

Again, Dick came to his brother’s defense, pointing out that he needed friends and Jon was the best sort Bruce could have hoped he befriend. To Damian’s surprise, Tim chimed in that it was important to have friends who understood the whole secret identity thing. Jason commented that if Damian could handle Gotham streets as Robin, then he could handle a sleep over.

“Besides,” Cassandra added, pausing for a moment so each of her brothers could finish with her, “Alfred will be there.”

Damian’s sleep over was approved. The first night, he and Jon let Titus and Krypto play. The next morning, they told Alfred that Bat-Cow should get a play date too. He agreed, but refused to let the boys fly to Jon’s by themselves. Instead they took a private plane Damian hadn’t known his father had purchased; one that had a special stall for transporting Bat-Cow.

They waited until Alfred went into the Kent home to prepare lunch to move Bat-Cow into the pen with the bull. After Jon informed Damian that demanding they hurry up and procreate wasn’t going to help, they had to simply wait and distract Alfred from looking too closely at where they’d put Bat-Cow.

In the end, the plan worked. Bruce was irritated when he learned Bat-Cow was expecting and the Kents were torn between anger and amusement that the boys had bred their own calf. Bruce issued a new rule that there was to be no breeding at Wayne Manor without his approval from then on (the Kents made the same rule at their farm). But he was allowed to keep the calf, so Damian was fine with it.

Damian named the calf Kit-Cow because he didn’t like any of the names suggested and Tim informed him that baby bats were called pups or kits. ‘Pup-Cow’ sounded silly but Damian liked ‘Kit-Cow’. He had to threaten Jason with bodily harm if he didn’t cease to call her ‘Kit-Kat’ and someone kept putting a big bow on her (Damian suspected Dick but couldn’t prove it). Alfred arranged for a vet to come check on mother and baby and both were given a clean bill of health.

Damian was pleased that he had done well by Bat-Cow.

However, he noticed that one of the Kent’s neighbors had turkeys and began to wonder if Jerry was lacking anything due to not having a proper flock…


End file.
